Forgive Me?
by Consequence of Sounds
Summary: Song Fic Can you forgive me again? I don’t know what I said, but I didn’t mean to hurt you.


**Forgive Me**

By: Secret Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. So go find someone else to sue.

Summary: Song Fic- Can you forgive me again? I don't know what I said, but I didn't mean to hurt you.

_:Can you forgive me again?_

_I don't know what I said,_

_But I didn't mean to hurt you._

_I heard the words come out,_

_I felt that I would die,_

_It hurts so much to hurt you. :_

"You're just so stupid!" I yelled at Kagome. "You just jumped out there like some baka, too damn stupid to listen and keep out the way like I told you too."

"And then you stand there like an idiot, sluggishly getting out the at the last moment . . . you're just so stupid sometimes!"

"You know it gets tiring, carrying around a weak, naive girl who cries and argues with me all the time. And you're so gullible! Anyone with a sob story can convince you to help them, the things we have to do are so stupid sometimes!"

"You'll never be as good as Kikyo!"

_:Then you look at me._

_You're not shouting anymore_.

_You're silently broken. :_

Kagome looked up at me with tears glistening in her eyes. "Do you really feel that way?" she asked softly.

"Kagome, I'm -"

"Save it." She raised her hand in a stop signal. "I'm going home, Inuyasha." She stalked off into the direction of the Bone Eaters Well.

_:I'd give anything now._

_To kill those words for you._

_Each time I say something I regret._

_I cry, "I don't want to lose you." _

_But somehow I know that_

_You'll never leave me, yeah. :_

I've been hanging around the well ever since. If I could rewind time, I'd make sure I never said those words. I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't want to hurt you. I never wanted too. I don't want to lose you. Don't you understand? I need you here with me.

"Feh," I say standing up in the tree I was in. I ran off to try to get rid off this anger I felt. But it wasn't at Kagome. It was at me and my stupidity. I slashed at trees, cutting down one after another, in my anger. Tree after tree fell down in my blind rage.

Until I smelt it, the smell of the well's magic and the smell of Kagome. I rushed there forgetting about being mad. Forgetting about everything except her, and I saw her there sitting on the edge of the well. The winds was playing with her midnight tresses.

_: 'Cause you were made for me._

_Somehow I'll make you see_

_How happy you make me._

_I can't live this life._

_Without you by my side,_

_I need you to survive._

_So stay with me. :_

You sat there on the well with your back facing me, oblivious to the fact that I was standing there. I was to shocked to call out and tell you I was there. I was shocked that you came back after all I said to you. It's obvious that you cried though. I hear your slightly shallow breathing and I smell that salty smell of your tears. I clench my hands into fists drawing blood at the thought of hurting you again.

I don't want you to go. You may be a weak, gullible, naive, wench, but you're my weak, gullible, naive, wench. When I said you'll never be as good as Kikyo it was true, because you're better. We didn't trust each other, that's why she died that day. After she died I thought I had nothing to live for again. I thought would be back to trying to live my life from day to day. But you gave me something to live for. You have no idea how happy you make me by just being there. I wouldn't be able to live on, without you there. So stay with me.

_:You look in my eyes _

_and I'm screaming inside, _

_that I'm sorry._

_Can you forgive me again._

_You're my one true friend. _

_And I never meant to hurt you.:_

You turn around, and look at me, giving me a slow sad smile. "Inuyasha, I know all of it was true. I know I'll never be as good as Kikyo, but can we forget this ever happened. Can we forget all about this argument." Kagome looked up and I looked her eyes, and I saw all the pain and sadness in them . . . because of me. My whole body was screaming at me to apologize. I walked closer to her, "No."

"What?" Her eyes widened, making her seem so innocent and childish.

"No, we can't forget about the argument."

"Inuyasha." She hung her head down, staring at her feet. "I don't want to hear-"

"You have to hear it." I snap at her. Her head shot up in surprise and she stared at me. I focused at the grass in front of me and started to speak softly. "You're not stupid. It's not tiring carrying you around. I like it when you're around." Kagome stood up and walked toward me making the space between us even smaller. "Inuyasha." She said.

"Wait, let me finish." I took a deep breath and went on. "You aren't weak. You're strong. You have the potential to be something great. You are naive, but that's the great thing about you. No matter what we have seen or gone through, you are still so innocent and caring. You help those who are needy and convince us to do it too."

"The thing about you never being as good as Kikyo is true too. You'll never be as good as her. You will always be better."

Suddenly, Kagome steps toward me, wrapping her arms around me in a big bear hug. "Thank you." She whispers, her warm breath caressing my cheek. I wrap my arms around her waist, holding her tight against me. And I feel her smile. Soon she breaks our embrace and slides her hand in mine.

"Lets head back to camp." She said pulling me after her. Soon, we're walking directly next to eachother and I squeeze her hand slightly. Kagome looks up at me and smiles that genuine smile of hers. And suddenly I know. I know, she knows without words, that I'm sorry. And I smile back, with a genuine smile of my own.

* * *

Alright, please be easy on your revies this is my first fanfic. I don't suppose it will be so good. Remember to Read & Review.

Ja!


End file.
